inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Andrew13112001
Endou Mamoru Wife Ok, first, the page that you've just created is not valid, since Endou has already has 2 wives: Natsumi and Fuyuka, so it's not necessary. Second, you don't have to type the same message twice, and please leave your Signature after you are done by pressing ~ four times. Third, DO NOT edit my profile like that. You'll receive a ban from the Admins if you keep on doing that. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Endou Mamoru wife -_-" Guy. Your page "Endou Mamoru wife" is useless. No need to say more things. Torch92 (talk) 08:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Soon, you'll be ban from the wikia and you'll stop posting useless pages. That's all you'll get from creating these pages. Torch92 (talk) 08:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS USELESS. Endou mamoru's wife is Natsumi, or Fuyuka, and there already pages for these two characters. Torch92 (talk) 08:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) STOP! Okay..okay! You need to stop now. Or else an admin will surely ban you. Mind it! Also the page you are creating is useless and shouldn't be in the wiki. 08:38, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Let me tell you this. Since Endou's wives have already been written as articles on this wiki, your pages are USELESS, I repeat, useless. According to the Manual Of Style, creating useless articles like that is againts the rule, so even if I leave your pages be like that, other members and Admin will soon delete them, that's for sure. And I hope we're done here. Agree? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Just stop and understand your pages are useless. Do you know what the word "useless" mean ? I won't let you have 2 days to finish these pages; they'll be deleted by an admin as soon as one arrives. Torch92 (talk) 08:43, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey There Can I ask U Something ? If Yes, Then How did U get Metal Shadow's Save file to work Its Really Hard For me I cant do It PLS help Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 23:28, August 4, 2013 (UTC) THANK U!!!!!!! OMG Thank u sooo much it worked Im soooo Grateful right now BTW Now I Owe You Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 11:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request Thanks Andrew. Looks awesome.^^ Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 14:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the sprite mixi max i have many ideas here are some Shinsuke and Nishiki,Tobitaka and Shindou,Fideo and Kariya,Kirino and Roniej and the last Kabeyama and Walter MountainTripegasus (talk) 20:10, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Signature Here is your Signature http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Andrew13112001/Signature Hope you like it Andrew. Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:10, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Photo When? I haven't edited Minaho's gallery for 2 weeks already!!! 10:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Photo Check again the HISTORY of the Minaho gallery! The one who 'undo' the picture WASN'T ME! It is Lordranged7!!! 10:16, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Photo When is the date? Tell me the date first! If it today then NOT ME, okay! If you still don't believe then check my contribution! I haven't edited Minaho's gallery like for 2 weeks already! This one: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lordranged7 10:25, August 06, 2013 (UTC) It Finally Works Your Signature Is Finished Theirs no 2 Signatures Only One,Hope Your Happy! Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 11:27, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Undo Because some edits aren't necessary at all~ For example at the team pages, almost every team you have encountered are challengable and episode 1 is the first episode is obvious because it is the first episode~ Also, saying that Toramaru is the original user is obvious too since you can see him using the hissatsu in the template pic and slideshow~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 07:43, August 7, 2013 (UTC) You are not doing everything wrong, you can try to put other info on hissatsu or character pages, fixing typo's etc. There is much to do here on the wiki. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 07:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Its meant to be like that http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hakuryuu14/global.js when you enter it says that and then you wait a few seconds and then its all fine Hakuryuu14 (talk) 20:08, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:why U Left ? I Left because i Had to Switch into PC Cause i Was on Phone,Hope u understand... Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 16:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry My brother isnt giving me time He hates whn I wrote things on blog games But I promise It will be Up in 9-10 Hours :3 PLS forgive me Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 20:04, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hakuryuu's Gallery If you were talking about the three photos that were previously in Hakuryuu's gallery page... then yes. Though, I had a reason. First, do not add photos there in low/middle quality. It's a matter of profession that we should add high quality photos since this is a wiki. High quality photos are 1280X720px OR photos that are very clear. Lastly... I mean no offense but please don't leave a message that sounds rude by adding a '!'. Please, let's keep this professional. I hope you understand. Ah.... so that's what you meant... sorry! I thought people shout whenever it's kinda like that... Anyways, I did remove that photo from the gallery... but I never deleted the photo itself. I think it was automatically deleted since it isn't in any active article or page after it got removed in the gallery page. One more thing... I can't seem to remember but... is that the photo from the Episode 13 preview? If so... just re-add it with a different file name? (Make sure that the photo you reupload though isn't from the preview) Re: About your game.... Well Andrew you don't have to worry about that. I used that for the original blog game MSPD however for my next blog game it won't be needed. The teams I made, I didn't look at the time zones, instead I was more focused upon the contributions of users. I thought through my first blog game that it was too much of a hassel to decide the teams based on time zones so this time I based them on how active the users are. So don't worry you won't have to reveal any personal information. ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 19:25, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:... Don't make me start this again, Andrew... Everybody here agreed that your attitude toward this Wiki is not acceptable. I told you to fix it, but the only thing you did was removing the curse word that you used on Sam, so I had no choice but to requested it to Lord. And also, as far as I remember, your blog was beginning to get out of control, that's why Lord deleted it, and that was unavoidable. '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 03:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Ban Because of what you have said in TsurugiFan's blog, I can't let that happen that again, I have to ban you for 1 week. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:34, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Greetings and Signature Hello Andrew! It's nice meeting you! I just wanted to drop by and say hi, and also ask you a few questions. Anyways, what I wanted to ask you is how you did your signature, like how did you make your own anime character? That is like so interesting! Can you help me? I would love to know how to do that! (: It would be very much appreciated! Sincerely, ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 02.10/10.14.2013 Whatwhat. How did you do that tho? :O Like how did you combine them? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 02.31/10.15.2013